


Another Year Older and Better

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bi, Birthday, Childhood Memories, F/F, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Lesbian, Memories, Music, Musicians, Original Character(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: A time to look back on what was and still is, Memories.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), violet/clementine
Kudos: 15





	Another Year Older and Better

(Violet’s Pov)

I looked down at my phone as I entered the theater room, I sat down in one of the chairs and I looked to the screen a bit and looked at the text message I received by Clementine. She told me to meet her here but she had yet to arrive and I sigh as I wait a bit and then the screen turned bright as some music was playing and I looked up to it to see a photo of me when I was a teenager and I looked around. I remember the song as I stood up and looked around more.

 _“Once I was seven years old my mama told me go make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely, Once I was seven years old.”_ I heard as I saw a photo of me and my mother when I was younger.

 _“It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger, pushing each other to the limits we were learning quicker, by eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor, never rich so we were out to make that steady figure.”_ I heard as I looked to a video of me with my friends from my old school before I was sent to Ericson’s.

 _“Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me go get yourself a wife or you’ll be lonely, Once I was eleven years old.”_ I saw a photo of me and my father as he was showing me how to work on his old truck. I chuckled a bit at this memory.

 _“I always had that dream like my daddy before me, so I started writing songs, I started writing stories, something about that glory just always seemed to bore me ‘cause only those I really love will ever really know me.”_ There was a photo and video of me writing and playing my guitar at Ericson and Clementine was in them as she came up and hugged me and Louis making a dumb face and I chuckled at this as well.

 _“Once I was twenty years old, my story got told before the morning sun, when life was lonely, once I was twenty years old.”_ I saw a photo of me and Clementine as I got a letter from a record company wanting to hire me for my music and I sit down as I watched more of the film.

 _“I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major I got my boys with me at least those in favor and if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later.”_ The song continues as I watch as a photo of Ruby, Clementine, Louis, Aasim and I were all just relaxing in Clementine’s living room as Lee tried to get into the photo but it was blurred and I smile at that day.

 _“Once I was twenty years old, my story got told I was writing about everything, I saw before me Once I was twenty years old Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming Soon we'll be thirty years old.”_ There are no photo’s but a video of Louis showing off my first music video to everyone and me with my arm around Clementine as she kissed my cheek.

 _“I'm still learning about life My woman brought children for me So I can sing them all my songs And I can tell them stories Most of my boys are with me Some are still out seeking glory and some I had to leave behind My brother I'm still sorry.”_ I looked to see the photo of Clementine and I with AJ and our daughter as we introduced him to her when she was born and I had tears in my eyes as I covered my mouth a bit. There was also a photo of Louis, Mitch, Willy, Aasim, and Omar as they were making dumb faces to the camera and I lean back in the chair.

 _“Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one Remember life and then your life becomes a better one I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month.”_ A video of Clementine and our daughter Rose showed up as she was reading my letter to her with Lee and my parents also sitting in the living room listening to our little girl try and read it too.

 _“Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me Soon I'll be sixty years old Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me Soon I'll be sixty years old.”_ There was a photo of me sleeping on the couch with Rose on my chest covered in a blanket and a book that fell to the side of the couch as we slept and I smile.

 _“Once I was seven years old, momma told me Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Once I was seven years old.”_ There was a photo of me and my mother, Grandparents, and Father as we took a family photo before my grandfather passed away.

 _“Once I was seven years old.”_ The last photo was of me and my entire family, along with Clems, and everyone I was close with then it faded away as I got up from my seat and looked around. The theater lights come on.

“SURPRISE!” I hear as I jumped a bit and turned around to see the back row filled with my family as I laughed a bit and then AJ along with our daughter run down to me and I hurry as I move to the isle and I scoop up my daughter as she tried to give me the biggest hug she could.

“Happy birthday.” She says and I chuckle.

“Thanks princess.” I tell her and I give AJ a side hug as we walk back to everyone and I see Clementine as I kiss her.

“Hey no kisses for me?” I hear and look to see Louis as I set Rose down and I give him a big bear hug, which he returned.

“Damn I missed you.” I tell him as we pull apart.

“Miss you too, seems like you’ve been busy.” He says and I rubbed my neck as I nod.

“Yea sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He says and I talk with everyone as we leave the theater room and I looked to Clementine.

“Your Idea?” I asked as we all got into our cars to head to my home.

“Actually, it was AJ and Rose’s idea.” She says and I turn to look at them as they nod and I smile as Clementine starts to drive.

“Well, this was the best birthday present ever.” I admitted as we get home and I see the lights on. Once in I smile as I see Omar, Aasim, Ruby, Brody, Marlon, Sophie, Minnie, Rosie, Willy, Mitch and Tenn inside scurrying around and I chuckled as Tenn runs up to me and hugs me. Everyone gets settled down as we get some of the cake that Omar had made and I look at everyone as they talk to each other, trying to catch up on lost time and I think for a bit.

“Whatcha thinking about?” I hear and turn to look at Lee as he sits next to me. We were sitting in the kitchen as we watched everyone talking and I look from them back to him.

“Nothing much… just missed everyone… and how I’m happy.” I tell him.

“Family is important, when you don’t spend as much time with them, things like these get you thinking a lot.” He says and I nod as I looked back to everyone and Rose comes over to me and I pick her up and sit her on my lap.

“You have fun?” she asked and I nod and kiss her cheek.

“Of course, what about you?” I asked and she nods as I give her some of my cake, which Clem gave me a playful dirty look and I smile as I playfully roll my eyes as I chuckled a bit and Lee goes over to her to talk.

“I miss you.” I hear and looked to Rose.

“You do?” I asked.

“Yea, when you go away for your job, you’re gone for so long.” She says and I rubbed my neck a bit as I think more and look to everyone.

“You know, I miss you too when I’m away… I miss reading you to bed like I always did.” I tell her.

“I miss that too.”

“And when we play in the yard with Rosie.” I mention and she nods as she finished the rest of my cake and I chuckled as I ruffled her curly head and she looked to me. I hear laughing as I looked up to see everyone joking and playing an old family video of Clementine, Rose, and I teaching Rose how to play soccer, she kicked the ball hard enough to hit me in the face and I chuckled as Rose yawns and I smile.

“Bed time.” I say as I pick her up and Clementine comes over to me.

“But I want to stay up.” Rose says before she yawns again and I smile.

“Don’t worry I’ll be here in the morning.” I tell her and she nods a bit as she lays her head on my chest and I walk her to bed with Clementine following me as we lay her down. Rose grabbed her stuffed bunny rabbit that I got her when she was younger and I cover her up with a blanket and I kiss her head.

“Night Mama, night mommy.” She says and I smile.

“Night princess.” I tell her as I looked to Clementine who turned the light off and the night lights come on showing stars and I follow her out into the hall and I closed the door a bit. As I turn I see Clementine walking away and I grabbed her hand gently. She turned to look at me and I kissed her and she kissed me back.

“You have a good birthday?” She asked and I nod.

“Best birthday ever.” I tell her as we walk to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
